F*** The Police (Cousin Johnny song)
"F*** the Police" is a N.W.A song owned by Johnny Paul Supenski released on August 9, 1988. Ann Marie Sedita gave Johnny Paul Supenski this song on an N.W.A audio CD from Monroe Walmart in 2003 since he was 12 years old. Ren as Court Officer Right about now, N.W.A. court is in full effect Judge Dre presiding In the case of N.W.A. vs. the Police Department; prosecuting attorneys are MC Ren, Ice Cube, and Eazy-motherfucking-E Dre as The Judge Order, order, order Ice Cube, take the motherfucking stand Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth to help your black ass? Cube as Witness ''You goddamn right! ''Dre ''Well won't you tell everybody what the fuck you gotta say? ''Cube Fuck the police coming straight from the underground A young nigga got it bad 'cause I'm brown And not the other color so police think they have the authority to kill a minority Fuck that shit, 'cause I ain't the one for a punk motherfucker with a badge and a gun to be beating on, and thrown in jail We can go toe to toe in the middle of a cell Fucking with me 'cause I'm a teenager with a little bit of gold and a pager Searching my car, looking for the product Thinking every nigga is selling narcotics You'd rather see, me in the pen than me and Lorenzo rolling in a Benz-o Beat a police out of shape and when I'm finished, bring the yellow tape To tape off the scene of the slaughter Still getting swoll off bread and water I don't know if they fags or what Search a nigga down, and grabbing his nuts And on the other hand, without a gun they can't get none But don't let it be a black and a white one 'Cause they'll slam ya down to the street top Black police showing out for the white cop Ice Cube will swarm on any motherfucker in a blue uniform Just 'cause I'm from, the CPT Punk police are afraid of me! HUH, a young nigga on the warpath And when I'm finished, it's gonna be a bloodbath of cops, dying in L.A. Yo Dre, I got something to say Fuck the police 4x Cop Pull your goddamn ass over right now NWA Aww shit, now what the fuck you pulling me over for? Cop 'Cause I feel like it! Just sit your ass on the curb and shut the fuck up NWA'' Man, fuck this shit ''Cop Aight smartass, I'm taking your black ass to jail! Dre ''MC Ren, will you please give your testimony to the jury about this fucked-up incident? ''Ren Fuck the police and Ren said it with authority because the niggas on the street is a majority A gang is with whoever I'm stepping and the motherfucking weapon is kept in a stash box for the so-called law Wishing Ren was a nigga that they never saw Lights start flashing behind me But they're scared of a nigga so they mace me to blind me But that shit don't work, I just laugh because it gives em a hint, not to step in my path For police, I'm saying, "Fuck you punk!" Reading my rights and shit, it's all junk Pulling out a silly club, so you stand with a fake-ass badge and a gun in your hand But take off the gun so you can see what's up And we'll go at it punk, and I'mma fuck you up! Make you think I'mma kick your ass but drop your gat, and Ren's gonna blast I'm sneaky as fuck when it comes to crime But I'mma smoke 'em now and not next time Smoke any motherfucker that sweats me or any asshole that threatens me I'm a sniper with a hell of a scope Taking out a cop or two, they can't cope with me The motherfucking villain that's mad With potential to get bad as fuck So I'mma turn it around Put in my clip, yo, and this is the sound Yeah, something like that but it all depends on the size of the gat Taking out a police, would make my day But a nigga like Ren don't give a fuck to say Fuck the police 4x NWA Yeah man, what you need? Cop'' Police, open now ''NWA Aww shit Cop We have a warrant for Eazy-E's arrest Cop Get down and put your hands up where I can see 'em (Move motherfucker, move now!) NWA What the fuck did I do, man what did I do? Cop'' Just shut the fuck up and get your motherfucking ass on the floor (You heard the man, shut the fuck up!) ''NWA But I didn't do shit Cop Man just shut the fuck up! Dre ''Eazy-E, won't you step up to the stand and tell the jury how you feel about this bullshit? ''Eazy-E I'm tired of the motherfucking jacking Sweating my gang, while I'm chilling in the shack, and shining the light in my face, and for what? Maybe it's because I kick so much butt I kick ass, or maybe 'cause I blast on a stupid-ass nigga when I'm playing with the trigger of an Uzi or an AK 'Cause the police always got something stupid to say They put out my picture with silence 'Cause my identity by itself causes violence The E with the criminal behavior Yeah, I'm a gangster, but still I got flavor Without a gun and a badge, what do ya got? A sucker in a uniform waiting to get shot by me or another nigga And with a gat it don't matter if he's smaller or bigger (Ren:'' Size ain't shit, he's from the old school fool) And as you all know, E's here to rule Whenever I'm rolling, keep looking in the mirror And ears on cue, yo, so I can hear a dumb motherfucker with a gun And if I'm rolling off the 8, he'll be the one that I take out, and then get away While I'm driving off laughing this is what I'll say Fuck the police 4x The verdict ''Dre The jury has found you guilty of being a redneck, white bread, chickenshit motherfucker Cop Wait, that's a lie! That's a goddamn lie! Dre'' Get him out of here! ''Cop I want justice! Dre'' Get him the fuck out my face! ''Cop I want justice! Dre '''Out, right now! ''Cop'' 'Fuck you, you black motherfuckers! Fuck the police! ''3x